Mouthguards have consisted of a number of types, including those constructed of thermoplastics material, which are heated (typically in hot water) and then applied to the user's mouth so that the mouthguard is moulded to fit the user's teeth and jaw. A more expensive type of mouthguard is that provided generally by dentists. The “custom fitted” dentist provided mouthguards are manufactured from an impression taken of the user's teeth and jaw. Plastics material is then formed in a mould generated from the impression. More recently, laminated pressure mouthguards have been made available.
The above discussed types of mouthguards fall short of providing the desired level of protection for the user.